Recently, thin, lightweight, and low-power consumption display devices, as typified in liquid crystal display devices, have been in widespread use. Such a display device is often for use in, for example, a mobile phone, a smart phone, a PDA (Personal Data Assistance), an electronic book, or a laptop personal computer. Furthermore, it has been expected that electronic papers will be rapidly developed and come into widespread use as thinner display devices in the future. Under such circumstances, such various display devices have been required to reduce power consumption and improve display quality.
Various techniques for reducing power consumption and improving display quality of such display devices have been devised.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of varying reversal intervals of display data from one frame to another frame so as to prevent crosstalk in a liquid crystal display device in which a polarity of the display data is reversed for each pixel row.